User talk:Whipsnade
Re: New game Thanks for the offer, but I'm not really into map games. [[User:Daneofscandinavy|'DaneOf'Scandinavy]] (talk) 08:45, April 23, 2014 (UTC) New map game Algol idea Forts, aircraft and tanks # Many or major OTL/ATL defenses and fortified places: Defender + 10 # 100+ mounted cavalry at in play +0.5 # 500+ tanks at in play+ 1 # Armored vehicles ## Modern tanks (A1 Abrams, etc) + 4 ## WW2 Tanks (Sherman firefly, Panzer Mk III, JS1) +3 ## WW1 Tanks (Mk 1 Lozenge, Whippet, Renault Mk 1, etc) +2 ## Armored cars +1 #Defending: The player who defends his/her homeland gains +1 point. #Air support: The player who has better air support gains +1 point. Technology #Technology: ##primitive tribesmen with stuff like boomerangs, Assegais and isihlangus, 0 ##Roman tec, +1 ##Christian Crusades technology, +2 ##Spanish/Portuguese conquistador, +3 ##American war of Independence +4 ##Napoleonic technology, +5 ##American Civil war +6 ##WW1 tech, +7 ##WW2 technology, +8 ##1960's tech, +9 ##1980's tech, +10 ##2010 technology +11 ##latest cutting edge technology+ 12 WMD #Nuclear war gives the atomic user ##+10 and defender -10 for strategic class arms, ##+5 and -5 for tactical class arms. ##SDD/SDM sub-Hiroshima and 'suitcase' mini-bombs +2 and -2. ##Also add +1 to the attacker and -1 to the defender if the capital is hit. Also add +1 to the attacker and -1 to the defender x the number of nukes used in the attack as a grand total. #Chemical weapons give the attacker +2 and the defender -1. #''Biological weapons are banned in my games!'' Finance and production #State of Economy: ##+5 (Flourishing), ##+4 (Good), ##+3 (Modest), ##+2 (Poor), ##+1 (Minimal), ##0 (Non-existent or collapsing). *Side with greater industry: +3 *Side with greater agriculture: +3 *Side with better tech: +3 The 'Numbers game' #Each nations fall into a military categories. It's +1 for each category. If you're a failed state or city state 0. If you're a super power +5. See the National power tables page for ratings. # Every nation militarily helping with their side= +2 # Every nation offering supplies to their side= +1 # Every vassal nation or guerrilla force in any way helping with their side= +1 # Acts by terrorists do not give any advantage in terms of algorithms, but rebel armies add 1 point to the side that they are loyal to. #Side with greater population: +3 #Side with Greater armed forces: +3 #Armed Strength: +1 point for every 10,000 troops in the combatant's total military. #Labour force: +1 point for every 10,000,000 people in the combatant's total population. #Under either any hostile blockade of national borders and/or trade sanctions by a superpower: -4 to the victim. Cuse Beli- #Religious/psychotic mania motives (Crusades, Jihad, Nazi Waffen SS in Russia and alike) = +5 to the attacker and - 0.5 to the defender. #Ethnic and cultural war motives (Hutus Vs Tutsis in Rwanda and alike)= + 4 to the attacker. #Moral motives (setting right a historic injustice)= + 3 to the attacker. #Political motives (anti-communism and alike)= + 2 to the attacker. #Economic war motives (oil wars and alike) = + 1 to the attacker. #No motive given= - 1 to the attacker since both players and ATL troops deserve to know why and may get upset by a lack of motive. Terrain- #Location type ##Small island (Tarawa, Okinawa, South Georgia, etc,): 3 Defender, -2 Attacker ##Plains: -2 Defender, 2 Attacker ##Snowy Plains: 2 Defender, -2 Attacker ##Tundra: -3 Defender, -3 Attacker ##Polar Ice shelf 2 Defender, -3 Attacker ##Forest: 2 Defender, -1 Attacker ##Mountains: 4 Defender, -5 Attacker ##Desert: -1 Defender, 1 Attacker ##Jungle/Rain-forest: -2 Defender, -2 Attacker ##Marsh: -1 Defender, -1 Attacker #Other ##Knowledge of landscape: +10 for in one's homeland, + 5 for warring in an adjacent nation, -1 for low knowledge of an non-adjacent lands which are on you continent, -10 for no knowledge of a distant realm that is not even on your continent and in polar regions (unless the attacker is also polar to)-11. ##Armed expatiation in large nations and regions with extremism climates like OTL 2012 Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. In this case the defender gets an advantage of +5 and the attacker gets a disadvantage of -6 ##A sub-national regional tactical advantage can occur in some otherwise not extreme places (for example crossing the OTL 2012 Kalahari desert between co-joining parts of Namibia, S. Africa and Botswana): +4 defender/-3 attacker ##Urban warfare in big cities of over 5,000,000 people like OTL 2012 London, Tokyo, New York, Shanghai, Bombay, Jakarta and Berlin, Attacker-2, Defender+3 ###Attacks on major cities count as their own battle and need their own algo. Major cities include regional capitals (like Albany, NY; Sydney and Krasnodar), nation capitals (like Washington DC, London and Lima), cities over 1,000,000 population (like Hamburg, Munich and Birmingham), or historically major cities like medieval Beijing and Constantinople. ##Storming on to a coastline from the sea or on to an island (first round only, so as your troops make a beach head landing), the attacker - 4 and defender + 5. Psychology # Victim nations' life or death = + 10 to the nation who is fearing being wiped from history, +5 if facing losing over 10% of it's territory. #War Weariness: If you have been fighting for more than 3 turns in a row -5 due to battle fatigue until you make peace for at least 2 turns. #Fresh Military: If the army attacking or being attacked is new, +2 #Morale: ##-10 In face of larger army, ##-15 for completely surrounded, ##+5 for in face of a smaller army, ##+10 for surrounding enemy. ##If defeated last turn, then the looser from that battle is -1 to his opponent in this battle. Tactics #Control of the Seas: 3+ attackers, or 5+ defenders. (The nation with a superior navy in that area, that has control of the seas of the areas, has a major advantage, due to blockading ports, or cutting off the enemy's supplies. #Armed forces leadership (Depending on who is leading the army, if he historically successful leader like FldM. Rommel, Attila the Hun, etc.) Attacker: 1+ Defender: 1+ *Blitz: Only available if the battle is the first of the war, or if the army is entirely light/medium tanks with air support. -4 Defender, +4 Attacker *Heavily bombed: Only available if the defending positions have been bombed for the past three months. -3 Defender, +3 Attacker *Scouts: If the attacker has sent scouts ahead (at least 10% of his entire force, and declares them scouts) to scout enemy positions. Scouts may not participate in the overall fighting. -2 Defender, +2 Attacker. *Guerrilla Tactics (if you have no aircraft or armor in play): +3 Support from the Populace *Democratic Government supported by People +4 *Non-democratic Government supported by People +2 *Non-democratic Government unsupported by People -2 *Democratic Government unsupported by people -4 *War unsupported by People -6 *War with a unrelated civilization prior to 1900 (Ottomans Vs Chinese, Rome Vs Genghis Khan, etc) Attacker -5. Calculations- #Add the totals up and find the biggest total. The biggest wins. #Do this for every turn your warring in. ##If the total war zone is bigger than OTL Poland, or the front line longer than the total border length of OTL Poland, then it must be divided and done in 2 'fronts'. 1 algo per front, each front affecting 1/2 the battle. ###If it is bigger than OTL India, use 3 'fronts' instead. ####If it is bigger than OTL China, use 4 'fronts' instead. #The result goes on the War Algorithm result page for record. Elections Hi I have recently always been on Map Game Wiki, and I am a chat moderator, it seems I was promoted. Yet no one goes on the chat. Ive been able to recruit eight people into using the Map Game wiki daily now. But I am also looking to become an admin, although it seems the elections have closed. SwankyJ (talk) 19:23, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Prepare The prepare map game is it still on and if not should I take over. DannytheKing (talk) 18:09, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Yes, you can.Whipsnade (talk) 18:16, July 1, 2014 (UTC) New Algo Template I was wondering if you would be interested in helping me development a new algorithm with a strong emphasis on different fronts rather than the whole war or a 1-battle algorithm. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) Yes, I would.Whipsnade (talk) 22:58, July 13, 2014 (UTC) I don't think I currently have a use for this template, but it may go well with that one 1850s map game you were planning Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 20:32, July 27, 2014 (UTC) I was thinking of using it there. Thanks for the suggestion.Whipsnade (talk) 22:09, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Shattered Stars and Stripes It's started!JC Denton here. My vision is augmented. (talk) 22:08, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Whipsnade i have seen a few things throughtout the MGW, one of which is that there are bureaucrats without certain procedure (or rather randomly) for such as elected leader of the MGW i'd ask you to demote all the other bureaucrats. If done we can establish a TSPTF like government with elections regarding the brass members and others etc, etc. We may discuss this later on chat if you desire so. Thank you for your attention and farewell friend Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 02:23, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Done, but I can't remove bureaucrat status on some. All roll-backers, chat moderators and admissions are scrappedWhipsnade (talk) 11:12, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello sir! I see MGW is somewhat active again. Are there any new interesting map games going on at the time that would be worth checking out? KingTrevor and Socks Hi, it has been known that kingtrevor and the listed users are the same. I was unaware that my block didn't work, however he has not been present since. I also gave his main account 6 months instead of infinite. I figured it would be up to higher powers to decide if he should be blocked permanantly Welcome Thanks for the welcome, it is a nice looking wikia you have here. RE: Future Map Game 3 I would be interested, but the nation I would like(Israel) is taken by Kingtrevor already. I'm unsure if I'll join right now. ~Tech Is it too late to join your 1865 Map Game? Because not even the strongest, bravest and smartest of us can bring peace to the world... (talk) 06:39, July 14, 2015 (UTC)